You're Not Alone
by AllisonHope
Summary: Squid thinks that he's alone. He is the only one at CGL who was abused by his mother and stole to survive. Fayme is just like Squid...and now she's at CGL....pleez RR then thou shalt get thy cookie...letz go essa's! review! Arrivederci!Chapter2 up!YAY
1. Fayme Estella? You've been PUNK'D!

You're Not Alone  
  
Fayme Estelle had just got back from the grocery store. She unpacked the bread, milk, eggs, ice cream when she heard her mother walking in. She was drunk as usual. She started to frantically search the bags.  
  
"Where are my cigarettes?" She asked, "I told you to get me some God damn cigarettes while you were at the store."  
  
"Mama, I'm only 15, I'm too young to buy them. I already told you that a million times." Fayme said annoyed. She had gotten quite used to her mother's drunken ways. She had also gotten used to the beatings.  
  
"Fayme Zerlina Estelle, don't you use that tone with me!" her mother yelled, "Your becoming just like your father you know that."  
  
"I would much rather be like my father than a drunken whore like you." Fayme muttered.  
  
"What did you say?" Her mother asked, "You mean to tell me that you would rather walk out on your family?"  
  
"No, I'm saying I would much rather be out of this place." Fayme had barely gotten the words out because her mother slapped her across the face.  
  
"Mama stop it! You're drunk." Fayme screamed as she ran out of the trailer.  
  
Fayme and her mother didn't have a lot of money. Her mother only had one job and that was being a cashier at the gas station down the road. Fayme was glad she could provide some of the money. She worked at a local car lot. She got about eight bucks every two weeks.  
  
"Fayme, where are you going?" Her mom screamed.  
  
"I'm late for work." Fayme called back  
  
CAR WASH  
  
"Bennie, I'm so sorry I'm late." Fayme begged, "Me and my mama got in another fight, I'm sorry it will never happen again."  
  
"Come down baby," Bennie said, "its okay, I understand." Bennie was the sweetest guy in the world. He is about eighteen. He is like a big brother to Fayme.  
  
"Okay so what do we got today?" Fayme asked.  
  
"This dude right here like, totally mangled his car man, total trip to the suck house." Fayme's friend Eric said. Fayme just stood there and laughed. Eric is the total surfer guy. Blond hair blue eyes and a tight body.  
  
"Eric, dude, it isn't that bad." Bennie said  
  
"So sir what happened?" Fayme asked as she pulled her caramel colored hair up into a messy bun. She moved the stray hair away from her blue eyes and looked at the car.  
  
"You can call me Dan," the man said.  
  
"Okay Dan, can you tell me what happened?" Fayme asked.  
  
"Yes, I was driving down the street when I saw a deer so I slammed on the brakes to avoid it but I missed." Dan said.  
  
"Well Dan." Fayme said, "It's only a couple of dings and scratches. I'm sure we can have it ready for you by 5 o'clock, unless you want Bennie and Eric to check the brakes, free of charge." She smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"Yes, that would be nice. Thank you Fayme." Dan said  
  
"No problem." Fayme said, "Since we are checking on your brakes you may pick your car up tomorrow at noon." Dan smiled at her and left to call a cab.  
  
"Fayme," Bennie started, "What do you mean check the brakes for free?"  
  
"Did you see his car? That, my friend, was a 2004 Corvette. That car just came out! Do you know how much cash he must have? Think about it while I fix it up."  
  
Sure enough Fayme was right.  
  
"Welcome back Dan," Fayme greeted as he saw him pull up with his friend in a 2003 Camaro, "Bennie and Eric have checked your brakes and there seems to be nothing wrong with them. And I fixed the dings and scratches for you."  
  
"Thank you very much Fayme." He said as he paid her. She looked down at the tip. One hundred dollars.  
  
"Oh no sir, thank you." The boys said. They too were each holding one hundred dollars in their hand.  
  
"Didn't I tell you that I was right?" Fayme asked as Dan drove away.  
  
"Fayme baby, I love you!" Bennie screamed and he gave her a high five.  
  
"Ya, I could like buy stuff with this cash. Hang on, let me think..." Eric said  
  
"Eric, hunny, don't hurt yourself." Fayme said as her and Bennie started laughing.  
  
"What? I don't get it." Eric said. That just made them laugh even harder.  
  
On the way home from work Fayme looked at her watch. It was 3 o'clock in the afternoon. She decided to go to the grocery store. She didn't feel like spending the money she made today so she decided to do what she does best. Steal.  
  
She walked in wearing her baggy guy shorts, her black sweatshirt that said 'FAYME' that was two sizes to big for her, and a black beanie that say's 'Frankie says RELAX', her caramel hair was in two French braided pigtails.  
  
Fayme looked at the cashier and then proceeded to the back where all the good food was. She started to stuff food and candy into her sweatshirt. She stopped until she saw the wall behind the cash register filled with cigarettes. She needed to get some for her mom or Fayme would be dead.  
  
She slowly walked up to the counter and looked at the cashier. She looked about her age.  
  
"Can I help you?" The girl said in a snotty attitude. Fayme looked at her name tag.  
  
"Why yes, Brooke you can." Fayme said, "You see, I need some cigarettes."  
  
"May I have some ID please?" Brooke asked as she looked at her nails.  
  
"No you may not." Fayme made sure nobody else was in the store. She quickly punched Brooke and jumped the counter. She saw Brooke press a little button. Fayme new what that meant. She quickly grabbed some random brands and ran out of the store. She heard Brooke yelling stuff like 'Stop her' and 'Don't let her get away.'  
  
Once Fayme made it home she ran inside.  
  
"Hey mama. I got your cigarettes." She said as she sat them on her moms lap.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Oh shit." Fayme muttered. She opened the door and saw a bunch of men in police uniforms.  
  
"Fayme Estelle?" One asked  
  
"Yes?" Fayme answered.  
  
"You're coming with us" The same one said as he grabbed her.  
  
UPDATE THY STORY OF WRONGFULNESS? BAD FAYME! BAD FAYME! 


	2. Finding Out and Summary

HEY GUYS THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I AM TOUCHED! THIS MIGHT BE THE LAST TIME I UPDATE FOR A WHILE BECAUSE I GOT SCHOOL 2MORROW AND THEN DRUMLINE PRACTICE. BUT I'LL TRY MY BEST.  
  
THE CAST QUOTE TO DAY WILL BE SHIA LEBOUF AKA LOUIS STEVENS.  
  
"If a chicken had lips, could it whistle?" On with the story.  
  
__________________________________________________  
  
COURT  
  
"Fayme Estelle. You are guilty for robbery and assault." The judge bellowed. Fayme looked over and saw Brooke. She had a bandage over her swollen nose.  
  
"Now Fayme you have a choice here. You can either go to a juvenile delinquent center, or Camp Green Lake." Fayme looked around uneasily thinking of an answer. She turned around and saw Bennie and Eric. They smiled reassuringly at her as if saying, 'Everything will be alright.'  
  
"Camp" she said.  
  
"36 months at Camp Green Lake."  
  
_______________________________________________________________  
  
"Are we there yet?" Fayme ask the bus driver. He didn't reply. But the guard did.  
  
"Shut up." he yelled.  
  
"Why don't you make me shut up?" She yelled back. The guard was probably in his early twenties. (This is gonna be a different guard, not the 1 from da movie.)  
  
He didn't say anything. He just rested his head back against the dirty window of the bus.  
  
'He's kinda cute. I could have some fun with this guy' Fayme thought as she looked at his blond hair and green eyes (think of an older version of Jesse McCartney...Sigh)  
  
"What's the matter? Never been around a girl before?" She asked him. He looked up as she winked at him. He just rolled his eyes. She giggled a little. She had her hair back in two braided pigtails and was wearing a backwards hat. She had on a white muscle shirt and black baggy boy shorts and skater shoes.  
  
Suddenly there was no more road...just dirt.  
  
"Holy shit! What's with all the holes?" She yelled.  
  
"Watch the language. We'll be at camp in about twenty minutes." The bus driver yelled.  
  
"Now he talks." She muttered. About 15 minutes past  
  
"Hey baby how old are you?" She asked the guard  
  
"22."  
  
"Really? Why don't you come sit with me and we won't be lonely anymore?" She said as she tried to hold back her laughter.  
  
"No thanks. I have a girlfriend. I don't mess around with whores." he said  
  
She looked at him with fire in her eyes.  
  
"You fucking bastardo! No body calls me a whore and gets away with it." she yelled as she stood up. She couldn't really do anything with her hands cuffed though.  
  
"To bad, were here."  
  
The guard walked off of the bus and waited for her. She didn't come.  
  
"Fayme Estelle, get your ass off that bus right now."  
  
"Fayme?" She heard a guy said, "That doesn't sound like a guys name."  
  
"It's not." The boy heard someone yell. Fayme stepped out of the bus and walked over to him. Her hands didn't have cuffs on them anymore. She pushed him against the wall and looked at the tooth pick in his mouth. (Hmmm...wonder who it is.)  
  
"Do I look like a guy to you?" She asked.  
  
"Fayme! Get over here now." The guard yelled  
  
"Yes your majesty" She called and followed him.  
  
_________________________________________________________________-  
  
"My name is Mr. Sir. When you talk to me you will address me as Mr. Sir. You got that?"  
  
"Yes. Mr. Sir." Fayme said as she started to chuckle.  
  
"Are you making fun of me little lady?" He asked. She thought for a moment and then nodded.  
  
"Ya...I was." She replied giving him a nasty look. He explained all of the rules to her, gave her shower tokens and uniform things. She walked out of the cabin when an ugly short guy walked up to her.  
  
"Hello! I'm Mr. Pendanski. You must be Fayme. You'll be in D tent. D stands for diligence." They walked to a tent with the letter 'D' over it. There were 8 boys in there.  
  
"Fayme, this is Rex, Alan, Theodore, Ricky, Jose, Brian, Stanley, and Zero."  
  
"No Mom! You never get it right." said a boy with think glasses. "I'm X- Ray, that's Squid, Armpit, Zigzag, Magnet, Twitch, and Caveman. That's Mom." he said pointing to each one of them as he said their names.  
  
"I'll let you guys and girl get acquainted." Mom said and left. Fayme went to a cot that was empty and dropped her bag on the floor and started to take stuff out.  
  
"So Fayme, what did you get in here for" Zigzag asked.  
  
"Stealing. It's funny; I've been doing it since my dad left me and my mom. And now I get caught."  
  
"When did your dad leave you?" Squid asked.  
  
"When I was 12."  
  
"I was 11." Squid said. She looked at him with sorrow and then her eyes widened.  
  
"You're that guy that I pushed when I got here. Sorry." She said  
  
"It's okay." He laughed. She smiled at him.  
  
"Okay guys and girl. We have counseling in five minutes. Let's go." X-Ray said.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
"So Fayme," Mr. Pendanski started, "Tell us about your life."  
  
"Well, when I was 12 my dad walked out on me and my mom. After that I stole whatever I could get my hands on. When I turned 13 I worked at a car wash and fixed cars for 8 bucks a week. Then my mom lost her job. She didn't do anything except stay home and drink beer all the time. When she was mad, it meant that I would have a new bruise or scar." She said calmly.  
  
OK GUYS THATS IT FOR TODAY! I'LL UPDATE AGAIN PROBABLY TOMORROW IF I HAVE TIME! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW! ~ Chickadee Chickadee in my soup~ PS...here is a preview for my next upcoming story.  
  
She became a 'Street Walking Hoe' when she was 12 so she could afford a little bit of food. Now she is 14 and everyone in town knows her as 'Wild Whore'. But when she took her business to the wrong person she ended up in court... Now she is at CGL. And hates everyone... 


End file.
